¡Cosquillas no!
by LeFleur89
Summary: Una mañana normal en la nueva vida de Alex al lado de Maggie. ¿Un dulce despertar?


**¡Buenas! Pues sí, ¡la musa ha vuelto a hacer aparición! Así que nada, os dejo este cuqui one-shot, a ver si os gusta (¡Espero que sí!). Como siempre, los comentarios son más que bien recibidos :D**

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, signo de que ya estaba amaneciendo. Alex y Maggie siguen en la cama, Danvers se encuentra bocabajo durmiendo, las manos bajo su almohada, y con la espalda totalmente descubierta, con la sábana tapándole únicamente la parte baja de la cadera.

Maggie está despierta, colocada de lado con el codo sobre el colchón y la mejilla apoyada en la mano, observando como Alex duerme. Le estaba apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara cuando algo en el cuerpo de la otra mujer captó su atención y desvió su mirada desde la cara de Alex hasta la zona baja de su espalda, donde un gran tatuaje asomaba, cubierto parcialmente por la sábana.

No pudo evitar la tentación y alargó el brazo, pasando las yemas de los dedos suavemente por la piel tintada, recorriendo el dibujo con cierta curiosidad. Al notar aquel contacto frente a su piel, Alex inhaló profundamente haciendo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, mientras se abrazaba más a la almohada, con los ojos aún cerrados. Maggie retiró rápidamente la mano, a lo que Alex respondió agarrándole de la muñeca y volviéndola a colocar sobre su espalda, para que continuase con aquellas suaves caricias.

Maggie se sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Te he despertado, ¿verdad? –Comentó la detective mientras continuaba con el roce de sus dedos sobre la cálida piel de la agente.

Alex abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una buena forma de despertarse. –Alex se mojó el labio inferior.

Maggie se rió, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Alex y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Buenos días. –Dijo la detective.

Alex cubrió la mejilla de la mujer con su mano y le acarició ese particular hoyuelo con el pulgar.

-Buenos días.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos así, compartiendo cama y almohada, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Aprovechando la cercanía, Maggie pegó más su cara a la de la agente y le dio un beso en la nariz, lo que provocó que Alex se riese y rodease el cuerpo de Maggie con su brazo derecho.

Por unos instantes así se quedaron, Alex abrazada a la chica y con la cabeza metida en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Maggie, y Sawyer acariciando la piel tatuada de Alex.

-Fue un error de adolescente. –Comentó la agente, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo mientras inhalaba el característico olor de Maggie que ya le resultaba tan familiar.

-¿El qué? –Maggie bajó la vista para poder mirarla.

-El tatuaje. –Comentó Alex, acariciando la piel expuesta del costado de Maggie.

-A mí me gusta.

Alex levantó la cabeza y elevó una ceja, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Es verdad. –Aseguró Sawyer, continuando con las caricias sobre el dibujo. – Yo siempre quise hacerme uno pero no me gustan las agujas.

Este último comentario hizo que Alex se incorporase.

-¿La dura e imponente Maggie Sawyer que no le teme a los delincuentes y aliens le tiene miedo a las agujas?

-No he dicho que les tenga miedo, simplemente no soy una fan. –Se defendió la detective.

-Claro, claro... –Alex se rió. – ¿Y entonces qué pasó cuando tuve que coserte esta herida? –Alex acarició la cicatriz que la detective tenía cerca del hombro.

-Pues que no tenía más remedio. –Maggie le metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Además, si no me hubiese dejado sabía que me habrías atado a la camilla hasta que hubieses conseguido coserlo.

-Cierto. –Alex sonrió satisfecha. –Pero eh, si de verdad quieres hacerte un tatuaje puedo acompañarte y darte la mano para que no tengas miedo... Incluso podemos pedir que te tumben y así no ves a aguja... –Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, intentando reprimir la risa.

-¿A sí? –Maggie alzó las cejas e hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca. –Es muy amable por tu parte... –Le tocó con el dedo índice, por debajo del brazo, en la zona de las costillas, lo que provocó que la agente diese un respingo.

-Oh no, cosquillas no. –Alex le advirtió mientras elevaba el dedo índice.

-Está bien, nada de cosquillas... –Maggie elevó las manos de manera inocente.

Pero cuando vio que Alex se relajaba se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo mientras Alex intentaba quitársela de encima entre carcajadas.

-¡Cosquillas no! –Alex intentó cubrirse con la sábana procurando zafarse de las hábiles manos de Maggie.

-Acostúmbrate, Danvers. –Se rió la detective, sin dejar que la agente se librase de aquella inocente "tortura".

Alex intentó buscar una salida, lo que provocó que acabase rodando sobre la cama, quedando justo encima de Maggie. Aprovechó la sorpresa de ésta para agarrarle de las muñecas y ponerlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejándola por fin inmovilizada.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? –Maggie bajó el tono de voz, tentándola.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas... –Dijo Alex tan cerca de su cara que su nariz rozaba con la de ella.

Maggie torció el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, mostrando esos hoyuelos que a Alex tanto le gustaban. A su vez Danvers también sonrió y fue bajando poco a poco el rostro hasta que los labios de ambas se encontraron. Se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso que provocó que Alex liberase las muñecas de Maggie para poder cogerla de la cara y así acariciar las mejillas de la mujer con los pulgares.

Por su parte Maggie le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, mientras con el otro brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de Alex, apretándola más hacia ella, y acariciándole la espalda con los dedos.

La intensidad del beso fue en aumento, mezclando ligeros gemidos, acallados por la boca de la otra, y risas. Maggie pasó ambos brazos por la cintura de Alex y rodó sobre la cama, quedando esta vez ella encima de la agente, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de ésta. De pronto todo ruido fue silenciado por unos golpes procedentes de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Maggie torció la cabeza para mirar a la puerta.

-Nop. –Respondió Alex, que aprovechó el despiste la chica para morderle con sutileza el lóbulo de la oreja. –Sea quién sea ya se irá.

Maggie sonrió y volvió a girar el rostro, para corresponder a los besos de Alex, ignorando que hubiesen llamado a la puerta.

Aquellos besos y caricias volvieron a ocupar sus mentes hasta que volvieron a llamar, esta vez de forma insistente, a la puerta.

-Igual es importante. –Maggie volvió a mirar hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido.

-No estamos en casa. –Alex le agarró la cara para continuar besándola.

Un intenso aire entró por la ventana, moviendo las cortinas, haciendo que Maggie rodase hasta caer al suelo del susto y Alex se incorporase en el sitio, quedándose sentada.

-¿Alex se puede saber qué...? –Pero Kara no pudo terminar la frase. – ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Kara abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, para dar cierta privacidad a su hermana y la novia de ésta. Privacidad que ella misma había invadido.

-¡Por el amor de dios, Kara! –Se quejó Alex, intentando cubrirse con la sábana. -¡¿Es que no sabes llamar?!

-¡Lo he hecho, varias veces, y no me abrías la puerta! –Explicó, dándole la espalda.

-¡Estaba ocupada! –Respondió Alex, dándole la mano a Maggie para ayudarle a levantarse y meterse de nuevo en la cama. – ¡Podías haber usado tu visión de rayos x para ver que NO estaba sola!

-No quería invadir tu privacidad. –Contestó Kara mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-¿Y entrar por la ventana sin previo aviso no lo es? –Alex alzó una ceja.

-Eh... –Kara se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué responder a aquella verdad. –Vale sí, tienes razón. Lo siento mucho. La próxima vez podías dejar algo atado a la ventana como señal de que no es buena idea que entre.

-¿Próxima vez? –Maggie habló por primera.

-Oh, hola Maggie. –Kara sonrió, aunque ninguna pudiese verla.

-Hola pequeña Danvers. –Respondió Maggie, algo divertida por la situación.

-Bueno yo mejor me voy y eso. –La rubia se dio la vuelta ligeramente, para mirar a su hermana.

-¡Kara! –Le regañó Alex, cubriendo algo más con la sábana ambos cuerpos desnudos.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Levantó las manos a modo de disculpa. – ¡Ya me voy!

Kara se fue hacia la puerta mientras Alex negaba con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo y Maggie sonreía divertida. Antes de salir del piso, Kara asomó la cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, con la mano cubriendo las gafas para no ver nada.

-Me alegro de que estéis juntas. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Hacéis una pareja muy bonita.

-¡Veeeeete! –Dijo Alex mientras lanzaba uno de los cojines que tenían sobre la cama.

-¡Luego hablamos! ¡Adiós! –Y Kara por fin cerró la puerta.

Alex suspiró y negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Maggie se rió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Alex torció la cabeza para mirarla.

-Pues toda la situación. –Maggie sonrió, haciendo que los hoyuelos apareciesen de nuevo. –Tienes que admitir que es gracioso que Supergirl, es decir, tu hermana haya aparecido volando por la ventana.

Alex terminó sonriendo, pensando en que Maggie tenía razón y la situación había sido, cuanto menos, cómica.

-Voy a tapiar todas las ventanas. –Comentó la mayor de los Danvers.

-Y buscará la manera de poder entrar. –Maggie le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. –Es de Supergirl de quien estamos hablando. –Dijo de forma evidente.

Alex suspiró resignada, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a la agente de reojo.

-Olvidémonos de mi hermana. –Giró parcialmente su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra mano le cubrió la mejilla. – ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Oh pues creo que intentabas vengarte por lo de las cosquillas... –Maggie sonrió ampliamente y le acarició el pelo.

Alex se acercó a ella, besándola en los labios. Pegó su frente a la de Maggie y le pasó un mechón tras la oreja. Ambas cerraron los ojos y sonrieron.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
